


Facetime: A Robby Keene Oneshot

by Writingsofafool



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Softness and love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsofafool/pseuds/Writingsofafool
Summary: School is really stressing you out so you facetime your boyfriend Robby.Also posted on my Tumblr @ Writingsofafool BUT NOWHERE ELSE
Relationships: Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Robby Keene/Other(s), Robby Keene/Reader, Robby Keene/You
Kudos: 19





	Facetime: A Robby Keene Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 910 words  
> I needed this.

Tears streamed down your face. School was going to be the death of you. Write an essay? In this economy? No siree, who cares about your GPA? Not you (yes you).  
You’d be better off dropping out f school and making a living selling your plasma. that was sounding real good right about now. But before you could mentally explore that life path anymore your phone buzzed on your desk, almost not noticing it over your sad music. You peeked from your spot cozied up in bed, a picture of your boyfriend illuminated the screen. In a scramble, you surged to grab it tearing away blankets. A message from Robby. He was only responding to a funny video you sent him but just seeing his text calmed you.

You pause for a moment, wiping your eyes and nose, and give yourself a quick once over in the mirror. Well, that’s as good as it’s going to get. In this time you made the decision to facetime him, maybe seeing his face would calm you down even more. Shuffling back to your cocoon you make the call. After a few rings, Robby’s smiling face fills the screen. His hair tied back looking handsome as ever. The smile slips off his face when he sees you, puffy-eyed and sniffling.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” he frowns, sitting straighter as if it would help him get a better look at you. You shake your head dismissively.  
“I just wanted to hear your voice.” struggling to give him a weak smile  
“Babe I can hear Ribs in the background. Please tell me what’s wrong.” he gives you the puppy dog eyes, you know the look. Your resolve breaks, bottom lip wobbling, shoulders curling forward, tears filling your eyes once again.  
“Is it anything I can help with?”  
“Unless you can make Mrs.Wells exempt me from English for the next forever then no.” There is a joking tone to your voice but it doesn’t fool him, it doesn’t even fool you as a tear slips out. “It’s nothing, the stress of this essay is just getting the better of me ya know. But don’t even worry about it Robby, I’m alright, it’s good.” he frowns at that then something flashes across his face.

“Hey (Name), I just remembered I have something really important to do but I’ll be right back okay?” You can feel your throat close up but you nod, not wanting to be the clingy partner. It wasn’t his job to make you feel better all the time, he was probably busy anyway. He gives you an apologetic smile before blowing you a kiss and ending the call. Tears instantly begin to fall and a sob bubbles up from your chest. Through bleary eyes, you turn up your music. Drownd the pain with some dismal tunes.

You don’t know how long you had been crying, five songs at least, when you hear your door creak open. Shit had your parents came home already?  
“Sorry, I’ll turn it down.” you mumble wiping your tears with the corner of your blankest before emerging with your head down.  
“No need. I got it.” your head shoots up, leaning over your keyboard Robby scrolls through your playlists.  
“Rob what are you-” you are cut off by synthy keyboard and wild guitars. He turns to you with a crescent moon smile. you smile back without even realizing it, nothing big, but it makes his smile wider. First, it’s his shoulders, they alternate moving to the beat, then come his feet, tapping away with the drums. He looks so silly you can help but laugh, you slap a hand over your mouth trying to stifle it but you couldn’t.  
“You think you can do better?” you furiously shake your head, still giggling under your palm. “Babe, dance with me.” he pouts, which quickly falls way to a cheeky look. Robby jumps forward, grasping your hands, he wiggles them to the beat as he pulls you up. You oblige, shaking your hips to the beat before dissolving into laugher again.

The two of you dance for a solid six songs before falling back to your bed, breathless. Robby shifts, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into a hug. You nuzzle into his side.  
“Did you drive all the way here? Just because I was crying over school.” you ask tilting your chin up to face him.  
“I wanna be here for you whenever you’re sad. I wanna be here for everything.” he whispers. 

Tears well in your eyes again, this time they aren’t sad. It’s just, as you lay here looking at this boy who hasn’t had someone there for him consistently in his life you are filled with so much emotion. So, so much love. You wanted to cry, to laugh, to fling your arms around him and never let go, but instead, you sit up. You lean over him, and you kiss him. First on the nose, then the chin, then the cheek. When you reach his temple you pause, letting your lips linger, worshiping, hoping all your love flows through him so he knows how much you care. You whisper your love like a prayer only for him to hear. When you pull away his eyes are filled with tears too. He softly presses his lips to yours. You weren’t afraid or stressed anymore. You are safe and you are loved. Things will be alright.


End file.
